


Adam Driver #54 (Girls s2 premiere, 9 Jan 2013) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [54]
Category: Girls (TV), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Portraits, ear porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, listening intently, lower right eyelid quirked with amusement, long hair tucked behind the full shell of his ear, sideburn curling with abandon, lips gently parted, beauty marks and small scars on full glorious display.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Adam Driver #54 (Girls s2 premiere, 9 Jan 2013) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Something about this one just screamed Francisco Garupe, despite being taken almost exactly 2 years before he filmed Silence. Part of that is the physicality, he's on the slender side with long hair and a beard, but mostly I think it's down to how he just looks so earnest. 
> 
> You can tell he's listening very intently and respectfully to someone; even though the eyeline suggests the speaker is only a little shorter than Adam, he's tilting the entire upper half of his body toward them, his head at an angle even though his chin isn't tucked at all. It's a deferential pose, very characteristically midwestern in it's politeness, and the somewhat entreating set to his eyes just enhances the impression that he's doing his best, despite his size, to be as unthreatening as possible. As Daisy is so fond of saying, Adam really is a Big Guy; at 6'3", somewhere around 205 lbs (depending on what character he's playing), and broad with it, he's an imposing presence unless he makes an effort to make himself seem smaller. 
> 
> It's interesting to see, 7 years later, just how much more centered he is, both in the frame of his body and in his place in the world; he's alright with interviewers being a little uncomfortable around him now. He still tends to fold himself up, but, given a few other physical tics he shows when under stress, I think that has more to do with calming himself than it does with putting anyone else at ease. He doesn't lean forward, he tends to lean back, which is less vulnerable and more defensive. This particular way of holding his body still comes out when he's talking to someone he respects though; you see it whenever he's around any of his directors, other actors he especially admires, or coworkers. And you always see him hold himself like this if Joanne is talking to him.
> 
> This is early enough in his career that you can tell he's not yet got a dedicated groomer to prepare him for events. His hair is clean and neatly brushed, but it's also completely flat against his head; he definitely combed it back straight out of the shower and left it to dry without further styling. He's not wearing any makeup at all, not even a light dusting of colorless powder to mute the shine from the lights; I really did spend over an hour mapping his constellations of beauty marks and small scars, every one of which is fully visible, along with the faintest sheen of sweat. And he's still completely and utterly beautiful, flat hair, moles, scruff, and all. 
> 
> Reference taken by an unknown photographer at the premiere of the second season of Girls on 9 Jan 2013; many thanks to AdamDriverFiles for sharing it. 
> 
> Probably 11 hours for this one, I kind of stopped keeping track when I got to messing with the background.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-54.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-54-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-54-mouth.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-54-ear.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
